


Ink

by Headbangin_Fangirl



Series: 100 Prompt Challenge [33]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 18:10:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18744352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Headbangin_Fangirl/pseuds/Headbangin_Fangirl
Summary: 100 Prompt Challenge. Chest.Nico gets tattooed





	Ink

Nico glanced up at the bell at the top of the door. It chimed, swinging back and forth as he entered the body modification shop. He was gripping Will’s hand tight. It was early morning, just after he was told the shop was open. He had booked the entire day.

“Can I help you?” A woman at the front desk asked.

“Time slot for Nico di Angelo,” Nico said.

He reached the counter as the girl was flipping open a binder. “Here,” she said smiling at him. “It says you have the designs you want sketched out already?”

The weight in Nico’s jacket pocket became heavy, though it was only a piece of paper. “Yes.”

Will squeezed his hand reassuringly. Nico smiled as he felt the ring on his left finger digging into his skin. He still hasn't grown used to the wedding band there. He would though, he would have his whole life to get used to it being there.

“Take a seat,” She said. “Ethan will be with you in a minute.”

They sat in two of the fold out chairs by the entrance.

Ethan, the man that would be tattooing Nico, was Reyna’s fiance. Nico smiled thinking back to when she first began going out with him. She had broken many things that week. She was happy now though.

A few minutes later Ethan emerged from the back, calling his name. Nico took a deep breath and stood, dragging Will by the hand behind him. Ethan told him to sit in a dangerous looking chair and take his shirt off. “What designs were you wanting?”

Nico sighed reaching into his jacket on Will’s lap beside him, where he was sitting on high stool. Ethan had a high stool too, though his had wheels.

Nico handed Ethan the folded up paper. Nico bit his lip as Ethan studied it. “Where do you want the first one?”

Nico pointed to his side, just to the right of his bellybutton, on the edge of his abs, low enough he would have to move his waistband down.

Ethan nodded. He stood and began gathering things. “Have you ever gotten a tattoo before?”

“No,” Nico said.

“Ever been stung by a bee?”

“Yeah.”

“Well,” Ethan said turning back to him. “It feels kinda like that except over and over again, but it’s a bit different for everybody.”

Nico nodded as Ethan sat. Nico pulled down the waistband of his jeans, not enough to show anything, but enough to give Ethan some extra space for the tattoo. Ethan cleaned the area. He sketched out the tattoo on Nico's skin. 

Will grabbed Nico’s hand and kissed his temple.

Nico took a deep breath as Ethan began tattooing. It wasn’t super painful, but enough for Nico to notice. He had felt worse. Nico watched as the gun moved across his skin, leaving a trail of pink and purple inks.

Eventually Nico just sighed and leaned his head back.

Nico was there for a few hours. When Ethan was done with everything, he led Nico over to a mirror. Nico studied the ink now decorating his chest.

Right over his heart, was a grey scaled sun. Will was behind him, kissing his shoulder as he looked at it. “I love it,” Will said.

Nico nodded as his eyes moved down his own chest. Over his left rib cage was a flowery pattern of daisies and roses. Hazel’s two favorite flowers. Wrapping around the outside of the pattern was a golden band. Together it made it look like a patch sewn into Nico’s skin. On top of the pattern was a golden H, matching the band around the outside.

Finally, Nico’s eyes reached the lower tattoo. Over the right side of his lower torso was a crescent moon, seeming to actually glow the silver it was painted. Blooming around the moon was a variation of pink and purple colors. Inside the moon was a name scripted in green ink: Bianca.

Nico turned giving Ethan a smile. “Thanks.”

Ethan just gave a nod.

Will and Nico left middle afternoon after Nico had been instructed on how to take care of the tattoos until they healed. Will squeezed his hand as he walked. Nico looked up to him and smiled. “I love you.”

Will nodded and kissed his cheek. “I love you too.


End file.
